Destiny's Path
by Darkdragon7
Summary: When a mysterious girl appears from nowhere Kai is intrigued by her looks. He seeks and searches for her identity but will he find more than he bargained for. Some wicked beybattles and some romance involved. Involves most characters Kai, Ray, etc.
1. Dark Mystery

Destiny's Path  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Dark Mystery  
  
It was the weeks following the World Championships that proved to be most tedious. The Bladebreakers had not beybattled, let alone trained, since the Championship matches, except for Kai who had snuck out occasionally defying the rules. Ray was still recovering from his match and so the team could not return to Japan as of yet. The All Stars and Max's mom had returned to America and the White Tigers to China, with the exception of Mariah who remained to take care of Ray.  
  
Meanwhile, with the absence of Ray, the BBA had organised interview after interview with the team and if that wasn't enough Tyson, Kai, Max and Kenny attended autograph signing sessions almost daily to top it off. This was all so swell for Tyson, who enjoyed every moment he had in the limelight, but frankly, Kai, Kenny and even Max had had enough. There were complaints that Kenny now talked solely to his laptop ignoring fans, Max's autograph changed every few hours and Kai now refused to sign anything.  
  
Everyone wanted to have things the way they were, blading day in day out, talking to each other without being harassed by fans, and for Kai, being able to disappear into the shadows without being followed by crazy media people. Everyone, that is, not including Tyson. Tyson couldn't get enough of the fans, sacrificing food for them. But the only problem was the fans couldn't get enough of him.  
  
It was unexpectedly at one of these autograph-signing sessions that things really started to heat up. The session was drawing to a close as Tyson posed in a photo for the last batch of fans. Max and Kenny were having a conversation while Kai sat at the end of the bench, arms crossed, eyes closed and one could not tell of he were asleep or simply listening to the world around him.  
  
"If only Tyson was less popular, things could go back normal," Max muttered.  
  
Dizzy unenthusiastically, "Like there's a chance of that happening, just look at him."  
  
Kai opened his eyes, "Rather pathetic, let the baby have his glory, they'll soon tire of him," and shut his eyes again.  
  
"No they won't, not at this rate!" Kenny argued as he began to bang his head on the bench.  
  
"Stop that! You'll damage your cranium!" retorted Dizzy.  
  
"Like it isn't damaged enough," Kai snorted, his eyes remaining closed, "besides, it's better than watching Tyson make a fool of himself at every single opportunity possible."  
  
"He's got a point" noted Kenny in a sort of monotone and continued to thump his head on the bench.  
  
"I dunno, it's kind of funny to watch Tyson though," Max analysed.  
  
"Take into account that by making a fool of himself, Tyson is also humiliating us" added Kai.  
  
Max made a strange whining noise and joined the head thumping. Kai just smirked.  
  
Tyson had finished with the last of the fans and decided to investigate why Max and the Chief were thumping their heads repeatedly on the bench.  
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
"Oh nothing mush except that we're all suffering from terminal boredom, if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Or maybe you were too busy with fans to notice anything we do."  
  
Kai remained cool, snickered and kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Chill it guys! I was only doing what the BBA told us to do."  
  
"Which is what exactly?" Kai opened his eyes and glared at Tyson.  
  
Tyson felt a strong unease and he hesitated for a while before answering. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when he noticed a small dark figure emerge from the signing room entrance. His mind clicked, "Look it's a fan, I'll get back to you on that one." He forced a laugh then diverted his attention to the one who had just entered the room. Max and Kenny already focused their attention on the mysterious hooded figure that had emerged from the outside. Kai relinquished his firm glare on Tyson, switching it onto whoever had just appeared in front of them.  
  
As the shadowy character approached the bench it became apparent to the Bladebreakers that this "silhouette" was indeed feminine. Her face and body unclear, disguised by the dark hooded cloak she wore.  
  
This look intimidated Max and Kenny partially but Kai remained cool and collected. Tyson just acted normally. But there was something different about her, the way she looked.  
  
"I'll expect you'll be wanting autographs" Tyson commented as he sat down, signing a picture of himself.  
  
"You expected wrong. That's not what I want" was her response, strong and direct. Tyson looked up immediately. Max felt a little anxious. Kenny gulped and a drop of sweat ran down the back of his neck. Kai, cool as a cucumber, deepen his glare he had on her.  
  
"Feisty" Kai thought to himself.  
  
The girl noticing she now had their whole undivided attention threw of her cloak revealing a large smirk on her face. She had long dark hair, tied back in a ponytail, and sharp crimson brown eyes, like Kai's. Radiant and pretty.  
  
She moved closer to the bench, towards the boys before her, illuminating her features.  
  
As Kai's eyes settled upon her face a strange sense of familiarity came to him but he dismissed the thought as he concluded the possibility that they had met before was impossible.  
  
She fixed her gaze on Tyson as she walked passed him and then on Max as she passed him, next Kenny, which intimidated him even more. Finally she fixed her narrow eyes on Kai where they remain for some time. Kai returned her gaze with a cold glare that sort of implied, "What do you want?" Her eyes firmly on his eyes as she moved to a position which was parallel to him, only the bench was between them now. She bent down until her face was in line with his, both her hands now on the bench.  
  
"I want a beybattle."  
  
  
  
R and R if you don't mind 


	2. Let it Rip and Don't Waste my Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.  
  
Sorry about how lame this chapter is.nothing much happens and it's pretty short. The first chappie was better; this one is not as good. I got a case of serious writers' block. I had to refer to the girl as either "she" or "the girl" which got really annoying at some stage.  
  
  
  
Destiny's Path  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Let it Rip and Don't Waste my Time  
  
She stared into his eyes. "I want a beybattle."  
  
There was a long pause before anyone responded.  
  
"Sorry, no beybattles without BBA permission." Tyson broke the silence.  
  
At this moment Ray appeared out of nowhere. Mariah was by his side helping him stand and walk. Sometime soon Tyson would have to ask Ray how he got here so mysteriously but for now there were more serious matters at hand. Ray spoke, "Kai maybe you should battle her, we all need the practise."  
  
Kai snickered.  
  
She turned her head to Ray and looked at him with a particular hostility in her eyes. Mariah had already checked her out and looked on with a strong distaste.  
  
"You know the rules Ray." Tyson shouted across the rather large hall with some disbelief. Ray wasn't the type to just break or bend the rules. Maybe the lack of fresh air and beyblading was really getting to him.  
  
Ray hesitated, "Mr Dickenson only told us to do what the fans wanted. Give them what they want is what he said. A beybattle is what she wants. Why not give her one."  
  
At this point she had turned her whole figure towards Ray, her back towards Kai. She looked at him with a sort of half smirk half smile on her face. "Clever" she thought. Mariah tightened her grip on Ray and glared at her, almost growled.  
  
"All right! Finally some action!" cheered Max. He no longer felt intimidated by her character seeing that all she wanted was simply a beybattle and they were the undisputed World Champs. Kenny felt less tense by was still feeling like a nervous wreck inside.  
  
"Can you get any info on her Dizzy?" inquired Kenny.  
  
"And how exactly do you propose I could get this information without even knowing her name?" Kenny didn't say more. Thoughts of asking for her name petrified him.  
  
She turned around facing Kai once more. "Accept or decline?"  
  
Kai smirked then opened his mouth to say, "I don't battle amateurs."  
  
Her eyes narrowed on him. "You don't know what you're missing." She turned around, picked up her cloak off the ground and walked towards the exit, passing Ray on her way. She boiled inside. Amateur? How could he call her that? She kept walking. She would not let her emotions get the better of her.  
  
"C'mon Kai, you're such a jerk! Don't worry I'll battle you!" Tyson shouted to her from across the room.  
  
She turned around. "Two can play at that game Kai," mumbling under her breath. She looked to Kai and then to Tyson. Her reply, "Nor do I Kai, they waste my time." She flicked her hair back as she turned and continued to walk towards the exit. She laughed mentally.  
  
This came as a shock to Tyson. It was a surprise for all of them except Kai. She was so arrogant, so proud and most of so cold.cold as Kai. Her comments were of ice and her face was not of any emotion. Emotionless as Kai was.  
  
Kai wasn't taken back. I didn't come as a surprise for him that she would make such a comment. It made him feel slightly pleased. She only wanted to battle him and no one else. It was he only. He was the best and she knew it. It wasn't uncommon for bladers to only want to battle with the best and settle for nothing other than the best.  
  
Tyson was infuriated. "Amateur! You call the World Champion blader an amateur. How dare you?" Max and Kenny had to hold Tyson back before he resorted to using violence. Ray and Mariah joined the bench with his teammates.  
  
She smirked. This is just as she had wanted. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the Bladebreakers (and Mariah). She looked to Kai, "Maybe this will change your mind. Tyson, bring it on!"  
  
Max was eager for a battle. Who knew when the next opportunity presented itself. "Not if I bring it on first!"  
  
Tyson growled in annoyance. He wanted to show this ice queen a piece of his mind. Teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget-never mess with a World Champ beyblader.  
  
"Did I mention when you play with me you play by my rules. Do anything to stop the opponent's blade."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tyson asked her fiercely.  
  
"You weaken the blader, you weaken the blade," eyeing him tauntingly.  
  
They all hesitated.  
  
Tyson was confused. Was she going to hurt whoever she was up against to defeat them? Deja vu hit him hard. It was going to be like what the Demolition Boys did to Ray. He didn't want what happened to Ray happen to Max. "Don't do it Max! It's not worth it!"  
  
"Scared?" in response.  
  
"This should be interesting" Thought Kai.  
  
"The World Champs are scared of nothing!" Max answered confidently. Max ignored Tyson's comments. But in truth Max was anything but confident. He knew all too well what a beyblade could do to someone. He was scared and he knew it. He was unsure if he should go through with it, for once.  
  
"You still game?"  
  
R and R if you don't mind. I know it's bad. Nothing really happened. I promise the next chappie will be better.at least I hope so. Thanks for reading. Will update if I think people are actually reading which I don't think they are. 


	3. Let Hell Loose

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.  
  
This chappie is a little better than the second one but it has a beybattle in it and it was a bore to write 'cos I know nothing about writing action scenes. I know I'm dragging the story on but I feel that if I don't explain things properly it can make readers really confused, ultimately. This chappie is way longer than the other two but it covers for the really short second chappie. Btw, if you were wondering about the title "Destiny's Path" you get it at the end, if I ever get there.*groans*.  
  
Destiny's Path  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Let Hell Loose  
  
"You still game?" Her response came out loud and clear, teasing, taunting them.  
  
Tyson felt his insides explode from overheating. He was steaming as anger filled his mind. He couldn't control it any longer. "You show her Max, what we're made of!"  
  
"You really think you can beat us?" Ray said with full confidence in his teammates and himself.  
  
"Without a doubt," she paused, "without a bitbeast." She could see the anger that filled their eyes. She could see the rage in Tyson, the anxious faces of Max and Kenny, Ray's frustration. Mariah's face showed nothing of what she felt; only her strong disliking appeared, from her glare. Kai, emotionless as she. What was he thinking?  
  
"She thinks she can bring us down without a bitbeast. Humph! Think again!" Kai concluded in his mind. How could this girl be as powerful as she said she was? No chance! "You overestimate your powers," he said to her face.  
  
Tyson agreed with him, for once.  
  
She did not respond. The silence was effective.  
  
It was a while until Max stood up. He did not doubt her powers as the others did. He knew she was serious. He saw the look in her eyes that faced him so. He stared back at her, trapped in her gaze. He could not break free from her stern look. She showed no emotion, no fear, and no hesitation.  
  
She widened her eyes, releasing him. "Are you ready?"  
  
By this time Max had moved to a position in front of her. He took out his blade from his pocket. "Good luck Draciel." He wished it luck, from his mind, as he looked down at the blade that lay in his hand. He glanced back up at her. "Ready when you are." He attached his blade to his launcher.  
  
Ray gave the count. "Three, two, one.let it rip!"  
  
Max shouted, "go Draciel!" as he launched his blade in mid air.  
  
She launched her's simultaneously at the sound of the "let it rip". Her blade was much smaller but it was faster. A lot faster. Her blade was mostly a purple-violet color with a tinge of blue on the rims. "This will be easy," she said, a smile creeping on to her face. Her blade flew through the air as she launched it. Spinning at top speed as it cut threw the friction that built up around it. It hit Max's blade while still flying, forcing it to plummet to the ground. His blade still spun, but unstably. Using the force emitted when Max's blade was hit, her blade bounced further air-bound. It flew quickly and landed at Max's feet. It spun in front of him, almost as if taunting him. It encircled him in an impenetrable ring as it continued to spin. "Wrong move, boy."  
  
Max was in trouble.  
  
Tyson looked on with disbelief. Her first was powerful. It was more than he expected. The damage inflicted on the blade was not great and it would not win her the battle, but the damage inflicted on Max, mentally, was painful, even to watch. Being hit like that by an amateur was.was.indescribable. Her blade was not all that powerful but by her rules she was in the right position. She had the advantage. Her blade might not be most powerful but it had enough power to do Max more than enough damage.  
  
Kenny typed desperately on his laptop to analyze the attack and her blade. Attempted to find something, anything to get Max out of this mess.  
  
Ray held on to Mariah. He was afraid. Guilt filled his mind. Had he made the right choice? Had he given the right advice? Max was going to get hurt and it was his fault. It was because of him, he had told them that they should battle. He didn't know what to do. Ray could tell Mariah understood how he felt. She held on to him just as tightly. His conscience rang clear in his mind. He had to do something.  
  
"Better than I expected," Kai thought quietly, "but still no match for us, for me." He looked at Ray, who was now next to him, sitting in Max's vacated place, he could see the tension in his eyes. That feeling he could not understand, incomprehensible to him. Max was getting beat up on the battlefield yet Ray injuring. The feeling they called friendship. Then he felt it. Something hit him inside, something from that ice-coated mass that they called a heart. A certain feeling of concern came over him. He felt it but he didn't let on he did. He hid it but he knew. He wanted to do something.  
  
She was changing his mind, slowly, gradually.  
  
Max was worried. He was losing. He was trapped and could not get out. He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing left possible. "Draciel!" he summoned his bitbeast.  
  
She was pleased. The pieces fell into place. All she had to do was wait for Draciel to come to her blade.  
  
Draciel appeared from the blade emitting loud cries of anguish. Draciel spun towards Max and her blade, defending its master from any attacks. "Defence!" shouted Max, the way a basketball coach yelled at his players.  
  
A minor setback. She should have guessed. Max, master of defence, would not attack. He would wait for her to be off guard before attacking her. If that's what he wants, that'll be what he gets. She would lure him into it. She called to her blade, "You know the drill!" She would get him to attack even if it meant hurting him. Nothing would stand in her way. Her blade increased in speed, it flicked back into the air and flew towards Max.  
  
It was so fast, it happened so quickly. He watched it all. Her blade flew at him before he could move. He managed a dodge roll but it was too late. Her blade flew at him, slicing threw the palm of his hand. He flinched in pain as he fell to the ground. A red substance seeping through his broken skin.  
  
"Max!" Tyson yelled in total frustration.  
  
Ray growled and stood up. "I'm not taking this any longer!" He took out his blade and attached it to his launcher. He was going to step in. Enough was enough.  
  
Kai saw Ray stand up. He wanted to do the same but he looked at Max. He saw it in his eyes, the determination, and the perseverance to play, to win. He couldn't do it. This was his fight.  
  
Ray was about to launch his blade. An arm stretched out in front of him preventing him from intervening. It was Kai.  
  
"Kai how can you be so cold? You can stand by and let her do this to him? Get out of my way!" Ray let his anger take control. He did not think to think.  
  
At this point Kai had stood up also. He was looking at Ray, dead in the eye. "If you intervene, Max loses the battle, he loses his pride. This is his fight, let him fight it." He withdrew his arm. "It's your choice."  
  
Ray glanced at Max, he saw it in his eyes, the way Kai had. He put his blade down. He turned back to Kai. He looked at him. An admirable smile at him, he noticed that Kai's character had changed. He was not as cold as he normally seemed. He was different. Ray knew something had changed him. He was their captain, their leader and he deserved it.  
  
Tyson was confused. What were Kai and Ray talking about? He decided that could wait. Right now Max was hurt.  
  
Kenny was still trying to analyze the battle, without success.  
  
Max was on the floor. He was hurt but he had to keep focused on the battle before she could do anything else. Keep concentration on the job. He thought her guard must be down now, after that attack. "Draciel, now!"  
  
"Score one for me!" She knew she'd won.  
  
Draciel was about to attack, it was following her blade at top notch trying to get a clear view of the blade before launching.  
  
Her blade spun around a few times before slowing down giving Draciel a clear view to attack. It had slowed, almost stopped.  
  
Max didn't notice it but her blade was now spinning between him and his blade, giving him the perfect position to attack. He could attack her blade and it'd be all over. He'd win.  
  
The boys all relaxed, unaware of an obscurity, all except Kai.  
  
Something wasn't right. She had left such an open path for max to attack. It was so easy. Why couldn't she see this? Then it struck him. Unless this was what she wanted. "No!" Kai muttered under his breath, only loud enough that Ray could hear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked in a surprised tone, turning to Kai. He thought that Max was going to win for sure.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "She's going to use his own attack on him!"  
  
Ray did not understand what Kai meant by that but all would be explained in a matter if minutes, maybe seconds. The two boys could do nothing now, it was too late. They turned to Max and looked on.  
  
Draciel launched its special attack. The purple blade stayed in place, set to receive the attack. Max relaxed, he knew it was over. He was going to win. Boy was he wrong. Her blade veered out of the way just in time. Ray understood. The purple blade spun out of the way of destruction and back towards its owner. Max saw it now. He had been set up. The attack was no longer headed for her blade but towards him. It was coming at top speed and beyond reversing. It was headed straight for him. Was this the end?  
  
Draciel saw what was happening. His attack was going to hit his owner, his master, his friend. He couldn't let this happen. Draciel spun faster, flying towards Max, beating his own attack to him. Draciel spun in the way blocking the attack just as it was about to hit Max, causing a large glow on impact. Draciel had taken his own attack, for Max, it was painful.  
  
"Draciel saved him!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
The glow of the attack dimmed. The winner revealed. Max's blade had stopped. It lay in front of him. He had lost. He did not know it then but he had not lost. He had won something that no one could deny him. The bond he and Draciel shared was unbreakable and it became most apparent to Ray and Kai.  
  
Kai looked on. Max had lost. His predicament was indeed correct but there was one thing that still pondered his mind. How could Max's bitbeast and him have such a close connection, such a bond?  
  
Ray wasn't surprised. Driger had done the same for him.  
  
The purple-blue blade spun faster than ever. She stretched out her hand and the blade flew back up to it. It continued to spin in her palm until she stopped it with her grip. "Who's next?" She looked to Kai.  
  
Max picked up his blade. "Thanks" he said to it. He returned to the bench with a strong scent of humiliation. He apologised to his teammates, ashamed. He sat down, between Ray and Kai.  
  
Ray patted him on the shoulders offering some comfort.  
  
Tyson got up. "You'll wish you'd never been born after I'm through with you!"  
  
Kai looked on, unsatisfied.  
  
Ray arose to Mariah's reluctant tugs. "She's mine, Tyson!"  
  
Sorry guys, that must have been a long read. Thanks for reading. If you don't mind please R and R. I really want some opinions and advice about this fanfic. Sorry to all Max fans about the battle.I couldn't help myself. Sorry also for the strange Kai behaviour.he should return to normal in the next chappie. Oh yeah, thanks must go to the few people who actually review my work. Update soon. 


	4. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.  
  
Sorry about last chap and the Max/Draciel bond thing.I put it in so it would seem that losing wasn't all that bad. Anyways, here's the forth chap. It's medium length but some of it is really unbelievable, like what the girl does, but I but it in to make it sound cooler. This is kind of predictable as well.criticising your own work is not the way to encourage people to read your work so I'll shut up now. Also, the flashback thing I put in is weird.  
  
Destiny's Path  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Blast from the Past  
  
"She's mine, Tyson. I'm going to give her a battle she'll never forget!" Ray wasn't pleased with what she had done with Max.  
  
Tyson was annoyed. This was the second time someone had beaten him to a battle. He'd get Ray for this. But for now he'd just have to wait for the outcome of the battle. He trusted Ray but he didn't know enough of this girl to let his guard down.  
  
She'd battle Ray but Kai was the one she wanted. Wasn't Max enough to prove she was worthy of him? "Still don't want to battle me Kai?"  
  
"You're still no match for me. Even by your rules." Kai snorted, he had returned to his normal cold self. "We'll see how you fare with Ray," he noted mentally and snickered aloud.  
  
"That's not what you're going to be thinking when I'm finished with you're friend here." The contempt could be heard in her voice.  
  
Max could see the same expressionless face before him. Her eyes, the only clue to how she felt, were cold, as ice, they told him she would not be so easy on Ray. She was frustrated, he could see it. What had Kai done? "Ray, Good luck!"  
  
Mariah held on to Ray's hand. "Be careful Ray." She didn't want him to battle in his unrecovered condition but she knew she couldn't stop him once he set his mind to something.  
  
He picked up the already attached blade from the bench. He followed her face as he approached the open area below where the battle was to be held. He raised his blade and launcher anticipating the count.  
  
She raised her blade.  
  
There was a pause before a count was given. The uncertainty of the outcome of the battle was clearly what caused the hesitation.  
  
Tyson was sure Ray would win but would it be worth it. Was it worth the risk, the injury, the pain? It troubled his mind deeply.  
  
Max looked at his hand. It bled, red drops dripping down his arm. It hurt. He closed his palm, covering up his wound. It hurt more, inside.  
  
Kenny had stopped tying on his laptop. Fear and confusion filled his mind. Why were they doing this? They knew too well the dangers involved so why were they still choosing to battle? Was it for the pride, for the honour or was it for the proof? The proof that they were the best and nothing would stand in their way. What would they give to be the best?  
  
She read his mind. What would she give to be the best? Everything, anything. To be who they were, she would give anything. How much they didn't know.  
  
Kai was impatient. Why wasn't anyone giving the count? Were they afraid? Afraid of what she could do? Her power? Impossible! She was a meagre obstacle that had to be knocked down. Why were they so hesitant? He gave the count. "What are you, scared Ray? Three, two, one.let it rip!"  
  
Kai wasn't mistaken. They were all afraid, afraid for Ray. Kai had forgotten a fundamental point. Ray had not fully recovered from his previous battle. This was his weakness. They were all aware she knew this too.  
  
Ray wasted no time. If he didn't attack, she would.  
  
Her blade hit the ground. She did not have a strategy as of yet. She would see what he did first. Fast and furious was not the approach she wanted to take. She would show them she was bendable. She wanted them to know she could can tactics at any point. She wanted them to know she was good.  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw, on her!" Ray called, summoning his bitbeast.  
  
They were shocked by his actions. Summoning his bitbeast out so early was unlike him but what really surprised them was that Ray was going to attack. Not her blade, but her. He was going to use her rules to his advantage.  
  
Something unravelled in Kai's mind. "Very clever Ray, you explore every possibility to your advantage." Ray wasn't as ill prepared as he pictured.  
  
She was stunned by his response. This was not what she expected of him. He was playing by her rules. She felt agitated. "Well, at least I'll have some sort of challenge." She thought of what to do in her mind, confident as usual.  
  
"This'll teach no one toys with us."  
  
"Give it your best shot, boy." His attack would not bring her down even if it hit her on the head. She laughed menacingly, unafraid of what was almost upon her.  
  
Ray looked on with anticipation.  
  
The attack was inches away from her body. She waited for it to come and the blade flew airborne, moments from impact. She let herself fall backwards, doing three backward handstands away from the blade, ending the combo off with a back-flip towards the right, evading the attack.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny stood dumbfounded. Did their eyes play tricks on them?  
  
Mariah looked at the display, somewhat amazed by her flexibility. Envy in her eyes.  
  
It was then he came to his senses. She did not bluff about her abilities. He knew he was wrong and he hated it. Kai was never wrong.  
  
She looked to Kai and smirked. "Now you see Kai."  
  
She forgot that she was still in a fight-too preoccupied with convincing Kai she was worthy. Ray took this to his advantage. He still couldn't believe he had missed the first time. But he couldn't let that determine the rest of the battle. He couldn't waste anymore time. Soon enough he launched another attack. This one weaker than the first, after all it does take time to recover energy.  
  
By the time she had realised that a new attack was headed her way it was too late. He had caught her totally off guard. She jumped out of the way hoping for the best. She landed on the floor on a foot and a knee. She thought she had scraped through until she sae the blood run down her arm. His blade must have cut her arm as she jumped. She looked at the wound for a while, taking her mind off the battle.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He threw her to the ground with force. Anger, frustration, annoyance and rage were all he could feel momentarily.  
  
"How could you do this to me? Your own father. I gave you everything, a home, an education and you just shove it back in my face!" His voice loud and unforgiving.  
  
"You gave me everything? How could he say that? You gave me everything but love and you know it! You hate me!" She screamed to him in her mind. How she wanted to shout it to his face. How she hated him. 'Hate' was not strong enough a word to describe how she felt.  
  
She lay on the floor awaiting her punishment.  
  
He took out the whip and began.  
  
Lash after lash until she bled. The pain she felt but no tears did fall from her eyes. She closed her eyes waiting for the ordeal to end. The pain inside hurt more.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Her mind clicked back to the current situation. The pain in her arm she felt not, too accustomed to the pain to notice its presence, letting the blood flow freely. She rose from her position to face Ray. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Before Ray could absorb her comment, he was struck by some unseen force. Once it sliced him on the back, next on the arm and finally a cut in the shin. He didn't need to see it to know what it was. It was the sharp edges of her blade slicing through his skin, the blood seeping through his white garments. He could not stand for much longer, all strength lost from the blows he endured.  
  
Mariah stood up in pure shock.  
  
"It's time to finish this!" she commanded, hate in her voice. The hate for her father coming through undetected, undistinguished. The boys too concerned for Ray to take notice.  
  
Her blade spun back towards Driger. It hit his blade with incredible force. Enough force to send it flying through the air, heading straight for Ray.  
  
Ray was too weak to move, though he still saw his own blade coming towards him. It hit him in the chest before he could even finish his thought, sending him falling to the cold hard floor. His blade lay on his collapsed body, stopped.  
  
"Score two for me!"  
  
"Ray!" Mariah screamed, "What did she do to you?" and rushed over to him.  
  
"I gave him sufficient warning."  
  
"How can you say that? How inhumane can you be?" Tears formed in her eyes as she walked over to the cold heartless girl. She slapped her hard on the face.  
  
Thanks for reading and thanks to the people who read and review. Please review.I would really like to hear what people think. Poor Ray.will update soon. 


	5. Fast and Furious

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.  
  
This is a really long chapter cos I tried to condense all the battling cos most people seem to be less interested in Beybattles and more interested in the actual storyline. Anyways, some of this may be a little confusing cos I didn't explain things (condensing) so review and tell me if there's anything that needs fixing. Also, thanks must go to noami azuki (you'll soon see why she wants to battle Kai so much later) and Lord Cynic (in response to your question.what exactly are you implying?) who reviewed more than once.  
  
Destiny's Path  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Fast and Furious  
  
She slapped her hard on the face.  
  
Her cheek flushed red. Her face jolted to the side from the force of the slap. She let a memory slip from her mind.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She slapped her on the face. Sending her daughter falling to the bed.  
  
Her mother hit her. She could see the anger in her eyes. She no longer hid it. She drew a hand to her own face, feeling the heat that had already began to emanate from her own cheek. Her mother was not like this. She looked up, her eyes wide, searching her mother for answers. But she already knew what this was about.  
  
"Can't you just accept who he is? He's been good to you, can't you just, .just," she breathed out and took her hand and brushed it through her loose hair. She closed her eyes and turned away. She walked out of the room quietly trying to control her own emotions. She left her daughter in the room. She could not change the way things were.  
  
Her mother had left her. No, she couldn't just accept who he was. She could not just forget everything and just love him because he had not been good to her. That bastard of a father had turned her own mother against her. How she despised him. How she just wanted to be rid of him, dispose of him somewhere and never have to deal with him again.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She felt it. It hurt to think of her past. She wanted to forget, to forget it all but it would not leave her. She would make it. She would not surrender in to it. She would not be affected by it.  
  
She moved her head out of the jolted position back to its original pose, her narrow eyes on Mariah.  
  
It was as though she couldn't even feel the slap. It was if it didn't hurt, she didn't even finch. Mariah felt the soft drops run down her face, she hurt. She hurt for Ray. She wanted to slap her again, again and again until it hurt her, until she could she her pain.  
  
Kai saw the resemblance in their characters. She felt no pain. She was cold and closed, not open, not vulnerable. She kept everything to herself. She reminded him of himself, the way he was. He hated to admit it but it was as of she had gone through the same thing he had. The traumatic past, a lost identity, pain that made them so cold. Something closed her forever, not being able to open up to anyone, afraid to be hurt once more. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw the same coldness in her eyes that he saw every time he stared in a mirror. Who was she? Did she fear her past as he did? It intrigued his curious character. He wanted to satisfy that curiosity.  
  
"Call an ambulance, someone! Call Mr Dickenson!" Tyson yelled. He rushed over to Ray, inspecting the state he was in.  
  
Kenny was in shock. He gripped his laptop, paralysed with fear.  
  
Max looked around. No one seemed to be making an attempt to call for help. Tyson and Mariah were now attending to Ray and Kenny was petrified. Kai, he knew, would not bother to make any phone calls now, and as for the girl, not a chance, she wasn't even concerned she almost killed Ray. It left him. He took out his cell and rang for assistance, stat.  
  
Mariah broke her stare and went over to Ray. She looked at him, he was unconscious and they didn't know how he was doing. All they knew was he was still breathing, but for how much longer? She saw Tyson was looking after him. "Take care of him until I return." She had stopped crying.  
  
Tyson nodded, "show this ice queen a piece of your mind!"  
  
Mariah stepped up to the battlefield. She waited for no one. She launched her blade before a count could be given.  
  
Her blade still spun from the battle with Ray. She did not plan to relaunch it. She wanted to battle Kai, now, and she didn't want ti wait any longer. This was a waste of time.  
  
The two blades were now locked in combat. Mariah wasted no time and called upon her bitbeast, Gallux. Before Gallux could appear, the purple blade swerved towards Gallux knocked it airborne, flying towards Mariah, no longer spinning.  
  
Mariah saw her blade and caught it with her hand. She launched it again, determined to win. She would not give up so easily.  
  
Her blade knocked Mariah's blade off balance once more.  
  
Time and time again Mariah launched her blade. Each time more determined than the last. But time and time again the small purple blade sent her blade flying back at her.  
  
"Don't waste my time!"  
  
Mariah held her blade in her hands. Tears fell once again. She knew she was no match for this girl but she couldn't give up. Not for Ray.  
  
"They say pretty in pink, more a sore sight for eyes," she mocked when she saw Mariah in tears.  
  
Tyson saw Mariah's hesitation, she was struggling. He couldn't stand by and watch his friends get hurt one by one. And he most certainly couldn't stand by watching them humiliated by this, this pushover. Who did she think she was? "Stand aside Mariah! I'll handle it from here, my turn!"  
  
Mariah was almost relieved. She turned her back to the dark-haired girl and returned to Ray's side. She hoped Mr Dickenson and the ambulance would arrive soon.  
  
Kenny quivered with fear, afraid to even watch.  
  
Max had rung for an ambulance and was now on the phone with Mr Dickenson, telling him to come right away. He spent no time explaining to him why his presence was needed so immediately as Max was eager to return to his teammates and offer his assistance and encouragement.  
  
Kai no longer doubted her powers or her abilities. There was something strange about her, about the way she fought. He thought he had seen her moves before, but where? Tyson overestimated her power but he underestimated her ingenuity. Tyson was walking on water.  
  
The 'ice queen' stretched her hand to the side and her blade returned to her palm as it had done before. She attached it to her gun-modelled launcher and raised her artillery, motioning to Tyson to do the same. She cast a glace to Kai before fixing a firm stare on both Tyson and his blade.  
  
By this time Tyson had prepared his blade and launcher, awaiting the count. He had waited for this moment for a long time, being beaten to the battle by Max, Ray and Mariah. He finally had what he wanted although it came at a painstakingly high price, the downfall of his friends. Tyson laughed aloud, "No one calls the world's number one player an amateur!"  
  
"It's rather inappropriate for you to be laughing at this moment, wouldn't you say?" she commented in an infuriating tone of voice.  
  
Kai snorted, "Number one player, was this a joke?" Of course he did not say this to Tyson's face, knowing too well that Tyson's temper would get the better of him, and ultimately affect the outcome of the battle.  
  
Max gave the count, hesitantly, seeing no one else was going to. "Three, two, one.let it rip!"  
  
Tyson sent his blade soaring through the air. "Dragoon!" he summoned. He had to call his bitbeast out to play as soon as possible. Otherwise she wouldn't give him a chance to. Her style was somewhat similar to that of Kai's, fast and furious, leave them pondering over what just hit them.  
  
Just as she had predicted, he would attack before letting her get a chance to. "This one's for you Kai," she thought to herself.  
  
Tyson thought if he should go for it. Should he attack now or should he wait until it was absolutely crucial? He made up his mind, "Dragoon storm now!" It was too late to back down now.  
  
She heard it loud and clear. A tornado was coming her way. It would not be hard to dodge but dodging wasn't her idea of a strategy for victory. It was then an idea sprang from her mind, it was risky but if she managed to pull it off the battle was guaranteed. It would either make of break the situation. She was indecisive. Would she take the easy way or the hard path? How could she refuse a challenge like that? She took the risk.  
  
A storm was in the brewing.  
  
Everyone looked on anxiously, even the dark mysterious girl.  
  
The tornado was coming her way, carrying up with it pieces of rubbish and lost junk the fans had left behind. He blade spun in a fixed point awaiting the storm.  
  
Kai tried to analyze what was going on. This was too easy. She didn't even try to resist Tyson's attack. It was coming and she made no attempt to move her blade out of the path of destruction. Was this another one of her tricks? What was she planning this time?  
  
The huge gusts of the storm tornado swept up the little purple blade just like that. The dark swirls engulfing the blade into the center of the attack, whisking it from sight. Would this be the end?  
  
Tyson saw what happened. What was she thinking? He suspected she would try something devious but taking his attack full on? Had she lost her mind? She stood no chance. Her blade would not be able to withstand his attack no matter how it was inflicted.  
  
That was phase one complete. All she had to do now was wait for her blade to re-emerge. She waited but nothing appeared. Had she made the wrong decision? Had she lost it all? No, it couldn't be, she had faith in her blade, she wouldn't give in. She continued to wait, patiently.  
  
Tyson had won. He couldn't lose now. He no longer had to be afraid. Tyson said he'd handle it and he lived up to his word. Kenny could relax now, a fear no longer lingered in his mind.  
  
It would be a while before anything emerged from that tornado of a storm. It was when Tyson was off guard that something did appear. An undistinguishable object, flashing purple, swerved on to the tornado, spinning with it. The purple object let the storm take it around and around, using force of the storm to spin faster.  
  
Tyson noticed something an odd color flashing around his storm. Was it what he thought it was?  
  
Then something unpredicted, uncalled for happened, the object flew from the storm, spinning so quickly that its whereabouts could not be told.  
  
Was this as he saw it or was it only his state of mind? Tyson looked to his teammates, seeing a confused, bedazzled expression on their faces, to his dismay.  
  
She knew too well what this was. All her doubts were lifted. She had pulled it off. It was in the bag now. She just had to finish it off. A grin crept on her face as she turned her attention to Kai, "last chance."  
  
Before he knew it he heard something zoom past his ear and when he looked back to the battlefield he no longer saw his storm or his blade. All that remained was the purple blade that seemed almost invisible to the untrained eye.  
  
Kai saw it coming. The blade sent flying through the air was headed his way. He stood his ground. The blade would not reach him at this rate. A white blade crashed on the bench before him, Tyson's blade. It had stopped. "Was that a threat?"  
  
Was that long? Muhahaha.sucked in Tyson. Thanks for reading. Please read and review. 


	6. Until Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.  
  
Ok, this is a long chapter but it got some cool moves in it.well.at least I think so. Anyways, I'm trying not to give away anything about the girl's identity and why she wants to battle Kai so that it doesn't ruin the plot and climax. Please R and R and thanks to the people who reviewed. Sorry about blasphemy. (Lord Cynic, yeah there will be by some Demolition Boys cos the Beybreakers are in Russia.maybe the Majestics, do you think I should bring the White Tigers or the All Stars into the fic?)  
  
Destiny's Path  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Until Tomorrow  
  
"Was that a threat?"  
  
"Take it how you want it," she snickered in reply.  
  
Kai was already standing. He looked her up and down and then looked at the white blade in front of him with disgust and disgrace. Tyson lost to a girl. He was glad no one was here to witness that event. It would do wonders to their reputation.detrimental wonders. God this frustrated him! He'd have to handle it now. Why did he always have to get them out of their own mess? He sighed, closing his eyes to relax a little. The next time he opened them he had taken on a new outlook. He picked up the white blade that presented itself before him, throwing it back to Tyson. He took his own blue-red blade from his pocket, attaching it to his launcher.  
  
Tyson caught his blade with one hand. He closed his palm squeezing his blade tightly. He lost. He couldn't come to terms with what he had done. He let Ray down. A tear trickled down the side of his face but he brushed it away. He would not let her see him like this.  
  
She could hardly believe what had just occurred. She was going to battle Kai. She would defeat him as she had done the others. They would see she was good enough. They would surely let her back in. All she had to do was win.  
  
It happened so quickly and it had not set in on Kenny yet. Numerous thoughts ran through his mind. Had Tyson not won? He tried to grip together all the pieces he could recall but he couldn't piece it all together no matter how he turned the pieces. It was all a fog to him. He rattled his mind to stay sane.  
  
Mariah did not notice what happened around her. She concentrated her energy solely on one thing, Ray, and everything was simply a blur to her. She held Ray's lifeless body, oblivious to her surroundings and their actions.  
  
Max glanced down to his watch, it was the tenth time he had done so. He was getting impatient, where were they? It had been a quarter of an hour since he had made a call. There was no sign of either an ambulance or Mr Dickenson.  
  
Ray was still out cold. Time was ticking away the minutes, his minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, some distance away, a very anxious Mr Dickenson sat in the back seat of his car waiting for the traffic to clear up. He thought of the phone call he had received from Max. Max did not say anything except that he had to come to the autograph place right away. He had not taken him seriously at first but then he heard the tone in his voice. It was different, not its normal enthusiastic self. He knew at once something was wrong but before he could ask, Max had hung up. Something had happened, but what had possibly gone wrong?  
  
The traffic cleared partially, enough for the car to progress a few blocks.  
  
"Step on it!" he told the chauffeur. He didn't have time to waste. The day had already turned to night.  
  
She pulled out her launcher and attached her blade to it. She held it upright, prepared for battle. "Best of three?"  
  
"Scared you'll need a second chance?"  
  
"Humph!" she only snorted.  
  
Max gave the count, trying to get his mind off waiting for an ambulance, "three, two, one.let it rip!"  
  
The two blades clashed together. The scratching metal noise could be heard, echoing through the large, spacious room. Neither of their owners summoned their bitbeasts.  
  
Tyson was doubtful she even had a bitbeast. She didn't deserve one. But how could she beat his Dragoon storm without a bitbeast? "It must have been some trick, somehow she must have cheated," he consoled himself. Tyson thought of this idea for some time longer than he usually thought about things. It was no trick. He saw it with his own eyes. He lost simply because he wasn't good enough. He couldn't face anyone, especially Kai. He secretly hoped Kai would lose. He would never get out of training if Kai knew Tyson couldn't defeat someone he could. He almost laughed at himself for putting it like that. Losing wasn't all that dreadful. He was getting over it already.  
  
Kai did not intend to summon his bitbeast even though he could feel Dranzer flare up inside him. He would have to resist. If she thought she could defeat him without the aid of a bitbeast he shouldn't require a bitbeast to crush her. He ordered himself mentally, "Take no prisoners."  
  
She disciplined herself, "show him no mercy!"  
  
His blade lunged at her.  
  
She pulled away narrowly missing the blade. Her turn, her eyes full of fury, "your turn to run."  
  
Her blade lashed at him. He dodged the first blow easily, motioning to one side. But it wasn't over yet, her blade spun towards his feet, causing him to run out of the way. He ran of the way, towards a wall. The blade was almost at his ankle. His mind ran smoothly, without glitches. He jumped on to the wall, bouncing off it by pushing off it with one foot. He was some distance away from her blade avoiding any further attacks temporarily. He attempted another attack before he lost the opportunity.  
  
She saw the blue-red blade dashing after her. She took off before it could touch her but it was soon hot on her tail.  
  
Kai was too focused on attacking her to realise that he was soon to be under siege. Too busy watching his enemy to notice her blade circle around him until it sliced him on the ankle. He saw the cut through his baggy blue pants. He launched himself out of the circle that surrounded him. It infuriated him more that he had received the first injury. His blade picked up speed.  
  
His blade gained on her. She kept running until she reached some wall. If she stopped she would surely get injured. She kept on going at full speed. She ran across the wall, avoiding ground attacks. When she ran off the wall she noticed Kai being chased around furiously by her blade. His blade was still after her so she kept running.  
  
Her blade had swerved out of its circle and launched itself airborne in an attempt to attack Kai on the head or chest. He ran but her blade would soon be at his head. He noticed a flag with the BBA logo and jumped on to it. Her blade marginally missed his chest and instead sliced through that BBA flag. Kai, gripping on to what was left of that flag, swung a few times before releasing it, doing a somersault in the air and landing a fair distance from her blade.  
  
She kept running, his blade so fast it was beyond stopping. Then a thought came to mind and she processed it efficiently. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around just in time to see how to dodge the blade coming at her. She stepped out of the way leaving Kai's blue-red blade spinning uncontrollably past her. His blade was out of range to do her damage momentarily.  
  
They both looked at each other, neither one panting, neither one nervous, neither one afraid. Both were too use to this type of training to be.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny watched in absolute awe. Not only were they great bladders, they were so athletic. They both seemed like complete warriors. Tyson felt as though he was watching some kind of performance. They hardly recognised Kai, they'd never seen him like this. Maybe they had never pushed him to his limit.  
  
They stood staring at each other. Each almost inviting the other to give it to them. This would be it, the finale, the last blow. "Give it all you got!" they told each other.  
  
Tyson held his breath.  
  
Max covered his gasping mouth with his hand.  
  
Kenny ducked under his laptop for protection.  
  
Mariah didn't seem to care for the outcome of the battle.  
  
Kai went first. He sent his blade flying through the air headed towards her.  
  
"This is a synch, Kai." She did a couple of handstands consecutively, fleeing from his blade, and then she stopped and unsuspectingly slid to the ground doing the splits with her legs. His blade soared past where her head would have been. He missed by a mile. She arose from her uncomfortable splits position to look to Kai. "Is that the best you can do?" mocking him.  
  
"It's not over, my blade still spins," he said pointing to his blade, now far from her.  
  
"Are you ready, Kai?" she asked him, about to launch her attack on him.  
  
"Always have been."  
  
Her blade spun towards him like a dog on fire.  
  
Kai ran from it in the opposite direction. He looked forward only to see a wall he his path. The blade rushed to him, launching into the air, now flying. He was trapped, or so it seemed. He looked the wall up and down, took a large step back and ran at it at full speed. He ran up the wall until gravity prohibited him going any further. The blade was almost upon his body. Before he could fall, he pushed off with immense strength, doing a backward somersault in the air over the attacking blade. He landed with both feet on the ground.  
  
She could not believe his physical abilities. His grandfather had trained him well, better than what she had expected. She turned to her blade, which was now headed straight for the wall, where Kai was a moment ago. A doubt crept upon her face. It smashed into the wall, shattering into a thousand pieces. Something flashed in her mind.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Her father grabbed the blade from her reluctant hands.  
  
She tugged and pulled his arms. She kicked and hit him but it was no use. He was too strong. She dropped to the ground refusing to watch what he did next.  
  
He threw her blade on the hard stonewall. It broke into as it fell to the ground.  
  
She tried to catch them but he kicked her out of the way.  
  
One of the pieces fell to the ground and shattered on impact. The other remained intact.  
  
She tried to grab it, only to receive another kick in the stomach.  
  
He stepped on the remaining half, crushing it into minute pieces. He watched her eyes fill up with fry and pain.  
  
At this moment she wanted to kill him but she did not have the strength. She did not want to believe what happened. She did not want to see her broken blade. She got off the ground and looked at her father with disgust. Water swelled up her eyes but she forced them back, tears were no welcome. She ran. She no longer wanted to stay. She ran deeper into the forest refusing to turn or even look back. She knew her father pursued her but she just kept on running.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Memories of her past haunted her.  
  
"I suggest you forfeit the next two battles since you have no blade to fight me with," Kai grunted with full pride in his voice. He looked in her eyes and for a moment he saw some sort of emotion painted on her face. But soon enough all emotion was lost from her and the cold closed face reappeared.  
  
"It's not over Kai. I still have two more battles and that's enough to win. Same time tomorrow, St Petersburg Square, be there." She eyed him. The expression on Kai face had changed. He looked as though he had seen something that took him by surprise. Her glance lingered for a moment longer. She turned away, caring not for Kai's expression, and headed for the door.  
  
They were all confused. A blade of this power must have possessed a bitbeast. Why had she not bothered to pick up her bitchip? Kenny rushed over to inspect the rubble of mess left from her blade. He quickly found the bitchip and picked it up to examine. It was the only piece that remained intact, "it's empty, no bitbeast."  
  
"Not in this one," she replied, her back still to them.  
  
There was an uneasy pause.  
  
"Great game Kai," Max complimented.  
  
"I never knew you could do that. C'mon Kai, tech me some of your moves," Tyson wailed.  
  
"Maybe if you lose some weight," he said with sarcasm. Kai rolled his eyes as he retrieved his blade.  
  
Max laughed and Kenny joined in.  
  
Tyson glared at Kai, who ignored him, naturally.  
  
"Can't you see that Ray needs help?" Mariah screamed. She was obviously frustrated that everyone had turned their attention to Kai and had forgotten about Ray.  
  
Everyone switched back to reality mode.  
  
At this moment Mr Dickenson slammed open the door, almost bashing into the dark-haired girl. He apologised profusely, thinking she was but a fan.  
  
She simply ignored him and walked past, disappearing into the dark of the night.  
  
Mr Dickenson turned to the boys. "What seem to be." he started, stopped by what he saw. Ray had collapsed and Max and Kai both had wounds. Tyson and Kenny seemed to be fine and Mariah was a little distraught. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"She did," Tyson replied, motioning to the door where she was, only moments ago.  
  
Mr Dickenson rushed over to Ray.  
  
Everyone seemed to be huddled around Ray except for Kai. Kai was baffled. Why did this girl want to battle him so badly? Why does she seem to know me? Why does she seem so familiar? Why is she so cold? Why do I seem so curious about her? She's just another blade, an amateur, no more no less. Who is she? All these questions puzzled at his mind. The sound of a siren broke his concentration. That would be the ambulance. He looked to his teammates, Mr Dickenson and Mariah. Ray would be all right. He glanced at the wound on his ankle. It wasn't deep and walk. He looked back to the darkness that lurked outside that door. He ran out, disappearing into the shadows. He would find her.  
  
They heard the siren also. It gave them hope. When the ambulance arrives they all helped. Ray was boosted on to a stretcher and waited patiently for someone to come. Mr Dickenson drove them all to the hospital. No one seemed to notice that Kai had gone. 


	7. Rooftop Havoc

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.  
  
This is the chapter where we discover new things and the plot thickens. It gets rather bad at the end of the chapter cos I kind of lost my inspiration. Anyhow, thanks to Lord Cynic, noami azuki, reenee-chan and Sharksof Doom who reviewed more than once. Please read and review.  
  
Destiny's Path  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Rooftop Havoc  
  
She walked through the shadows, the darkness consuming her. She could barely see, only able to work out basic shapes in the night. It was some distance from her current location to the hotel she stayed at. It would be a long walk but she wasn't afraid. Kai had destroyed her blade, leaving her defenceless, but she did not fear. She was too accustomed to the long nights and dark streets. It didn't matter to her anymore, whatever happens. The cold Russian wind blew past her, brushing against the wound on her arm. The blood had dried now, sealing the cut, but it would reopen easily if not attended to carefully. She had now reached the center of the city. It was dim late at night, time had past since she had battled Kai. Even the buildings that surrounded her had turned off their lights. Weak streetlights illuminated the road she walked on. No one stood in her way. She walked alone. The moonlight shone in the high sky. Something caught her attention, a tall dark figure stood atop a building. The wind blew the loose strands of hair from his face. She would recognise that figure anywhere.Tala.  
  
Tyson walked around anxiously. He could do nothing but wait. He noticed that had started tapping his foot on the ground and Chief was nervously running his fingers on his laptop. Mariah was sitting quietly in a corner. Mr Dickenson was seated in a chair, staring at the ceiling. But wait, there was someone missing. "Where's Kai?" he asked.  
  
No one gave an answer.  
  
It was Mr Dickenson who gave a suggestion of his whereabouts. "He probably took a stroll to get things off his mind. I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
  
"Knowing him, he's probably training somewhere, battling some kid," Dizzy murmured.  
  
Kenny turned off his laptop. Dizzy's sarcastic rude comments were inappropriate for this time.  
  
Max and Mariah did not make a comment. They were too concerned with Ray to.  
  
"That jerk!" Tyson punched his fist into the wall. "He doesn't even care for Ray, he wouldn't care if Ray.if Ray." he couldn't finish the sentence. He bowed his head, feeling a tear roll down his face.  
  
They could not bear to wait. The clocked ticked away the seconds slowly making them more worried by the minute. This gave them time to think, the thinking made it worse.  
  
It was 12:47:36 in the morning, just past midnight, when a doctor stepped out of the surgery to tell them of the news.  
  
Kai wandered the streets searching, avoiding as many street thugs as possible, and defending himself with Dranzer when necessary. He had trailed her for hours but had lost track of her in the dark of the night just now. He looked around, no one in sight. He wanted to give up. It was around 1 o' clock in the morning and he would need some rest of he was to get up early in the morning to train the boys. Autograph signing sessions were over and tomorrow they had a free day. He thought of Ray. Maybe he'd give it a rest. Maybe they needed a break. He looked around a final time and then gave up. He glanced to the sky. The moon shone brightly. He looked at the stars and how they shone. Would the light shine in the darkness within? The darkness took control, forcing him to break his gaze with the night sky. Now his eyes scanned aimlessly around looking at things that interested him momentarily. He looked for the nearest phone booth, where he could call Mr Dickenson and ask which hospital Ray was at and if he should return there or to the hotel at which they stayed. Looking around he spotted two figures atop a building. One resembled that of a tall male and the other behind him was a feminine type. Was that the girl? It would not harm to check. He broke into the building, which the two were on, and ascended the stairs, heading to the roof.  
  
She had climbed the stairs and was now on the roof, only a few feet away from him.  
  
He sensed a presence but he did not turn around to determine who or what was behind him.  
  
"Tala?"  
  
He knew that voice, turning around almost immediately. "Kira," he said, acknowledging her presence. He strode over grasping her in his arms. He ran his hand on her cheek before wrapping her around the waist, pulling her into him.  
  
She felt uncomfortable and yet so warm in his arms.  
  
"You finally return to me," looking into her eyes before bending over and sealing their lips in a kiss.  
  
She felt his lips on her's. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss but she soon remembered the reason she had wanted to see him. She pushed him away, breaking free from his kiss. "No."  
  
Tala looked at her strangely. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he gently kissed her on the neck.  
  
She resisted to totally breaking free from his grip. "No, nothing's wrong, it's just that I fought the Bladebreakers today and."  
  
He looked at her sternly. "Did you beat them?"  
  
"I beat them all without using a bitbeast, except Kai, but it's not over yet."  
  
"The traitor," he returned to kissing her but this time on the forehead.  
  
"Maybe if you tell Boris he'll let me back in."  
  
"You know I can't do that. I almost got kicked out because I lost to that idiot Tyson." He pressed his lips to her's once more hoping for a better response.  
  
She turned away, disappointed at what he had said earlier.  
  
He laughed, playing at her hard-to-get character.  
  
Ian and another one of Boris' boys appeared from nowhere.  
  
Tala and Kira stepped away from each other, remembering what terms they were suppose to be on.  
  
"Give back what you stole from us before we make you!" Ian requested harshly.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"If you insist," Ian returned sharply. He took out his blade preparing to launch it into battle. "Hand it over, now!"  
  
Tala looked at her with eager eyes. Attempting to convince her to hand it over before Ian decided to hurt her.  
  
She stared daggers at him. Giving her blatant answer, "no."  
  
He took out his blade reluctantly, following suit."  
  
The other boy had already done so.  
  
"Aren't you going to take out that little blue blade and come play?" Ian urged.  
  
"I don't have it with me, "she replied bluntly.  
  
"How about that little purple on then?" the other boy sniggered.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
Her silence told everything. Tala remembered what she had told him. She lost to Kai. He must have diced her blade. "Kai smashed your blade didn't he?"  
  
She nodded, ashamed.  
  
Tala disarmed his blade. "She doesn't have it and she doesn't even have a blade. There's no point to this," turning to Ian.  
  
Ian smirked. He had taken Tala's place as leader after Tala had lost to Tyson. "Gives us more of a reason to show her we are to be taken seriously."  
  
Tala looked at him angrily. Ian showed no compassion whatsoever.  
  
"Don't want to hurt your little girlfriend do you?" Ian wasn't stupid, he had figured that Kira was close to Tala. "You should be glad I didn't tell Boris."  
  
Both Kira and Tala sent death glares to him.  
  
"You obey me, Tala!"  
  
Tala had no other alternative, arming his blade once more.  
  
The doctor stepped out of the surgery. Mr Dickenson, Tyson and Mariah rushed to him hurriedly. Max and Kenny had fallen asleep waiting. The others did not bother to wake them.  
  
"Ray will be fine," he said.  
  
The three sighed deeply, very much relieved.  
  
"The cuts on his body weren't deep and we have bandaged his wounds up. The blow to his stomach has caused a fractured rib and some internal bleeding. We have stoped the bleeding and he should be fine in a week or so. We'd like to keep him here for a few days for observation before letting him return to your company. We advise you do not disturb from his sleep at this moment but you may see him if you wish."  
  
They woke Max and Kenny and went to see Ray. He didn't look great but he rested peacefully.  
  
"Doctor?" Mariah asked, "is it ok if I stay with him until he wakes?"  
  
"That's quite alright, so long as you mind sleeping on a chair." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, doctor."  
  
They all watched Ray, listening to his light breathing. Their hearts gladdened.  
  
He had almost reached the roof. There were two flights of stairs separating him and the top exit. He heard voices but what they said he could not tell. He ascended hastily, reaching the top in seconds. He opened the door. He saw her on one side and Tala, Ian and some other kid facing her with their blades attached to their launchers. They did not notice his presence, as they were too preoccupied with whatever they were doing. He remained hidden and watched them.  
  
"I'll enjoy this," Ian laughed. He set his blade on her.  
  
Kai saw what was happening. It was just like the Demolition Boys to attacker a defenceless blader. She wasn't going to make it through, three- on-one. It was he who made her defenceless. It was to him she lost her blade, her only means of protection. He felt a sudden moral obligation to defend her, to protect her. He launcher Dranzer at Ian blade before another thought could creep into his mind.  
  
A blue-red blade appeared from the dark, striking his own blade out of the way just as it was to demolish Kira. "What?" he yelled.  
  
Kai emerged from the shadows. He stopped in front of her, shielding her from any further attacks. "You should know better." He said to the boys.  
  
They recognised him from the whit scarf he wore.  
  
What are you doing here?" she snapped at him, "how long have you been following me?"  
  
"Not long I suspect. I did not sense him when Ian arrived," Tala answered.  
  
"Stay out of this Kai," Ian warned, "this is between us and her."  
  
She pushed Kai out of the way. "I don't want you involved, "she looked into his crimson eyes, "you don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"I already am involved," he told her.  
  
"Tala, Dimitri, get Kai," Ian commanded.  
  
Kai held them off with Dranzer.  
  
He would take care if Kira himself. Ian called his blade to attack her once again. His blade circled her, preventing her from any escape. A predator hunting its prey.  
  
His blade encircled her. There was nothing she could do. His blade flew up, slicing her on the stomach and then on the shoulder, cutting the sleeve off her top. She resisted to the pain but she could not feel it take its toil on her.  
  
Dranzer was keeping Tala and Dimitri's blades away from Kai. Kai was focused on the battle but he couldn't help but glance at the girl that stood encased in Ian's ring of attack. She stood, her pain he could see, almost feel. He called to Dranzer. Dranzer understood, he slipped from their blades and spun towards Ian's blade. His blade attacked ferociously, giving her a clean break to get away. He left himself open, unguarded from their attacks.  
  
Tala sent his blade flying at Kai.  
  
She looked at Kai, understanding what he had done for her. She broke from his gaze and ran.  
  
Tala's blade was upon him, cutting him on the chest. Dranzer felt Kai's pain and returned to his side in an instant. Dranzer knocked into Tala's blade with such force that it sent Tala's blade spinning backwards, colliding into Dimitri's blade. The two blades clashed and stopped spinning. Kai victorious as always.  
  
She ran from his blade.  
  
Ian sent his blade after her only to be stopped by Dranzer, who had finished with Tala and Dimitri. Ian growled, annoyed. He noticed he was only metres away from her. He grabbed her on her wounded shoulder, squeezing the blood from it.  
  
She tried to fight him but soon gave into the pain he was inflicting on her.  
  
Kai and Tala both noticing what he was doing. He dragged her to the edge of the building. "Tala," he called.  
  
Kai realised what he planned to do. He ran towards them.  
  
Tala stood unaware of what was happening.  
  
Ian pushed her off.  
  
Kai jumped, kicking Ian out of the way before doing so. He landed on the ground, inches from the edge. He grabbed her wrist before she could slip.  
  
"Kira," Tall yelled. He could do nothing. He could do nothing. He could not offer Kai any assistance, too afraid Ian would tell Boris of his relationship. He only hoped Kai wouldn't let her go.  
  
She shut her eyes awaiting death. She wasn't falling. Someone held her wrist. She opened her eyes and looked up, thinking it was Tala. She gazed into his eyes. It was Kai. Why was he doing this after what she had put him through, after what she had done to his teammates, especially Ray? Emotion filled her face. "Don't let me go."  
  
Well, there we go. Please read and review. Might not update for a while, feeling a little uninspired right now. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, Kai is a little weird now. He should go back to normal soon. 


	8. Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.  
  
Well, it has been a while since I last updated. This chapter is medium length even though it took me like a week and a half to write. I haven't been having the time lately, too preoccupied with distractions. Anyhow, this chapter isn't all that good. I've been avoiding writing all that much as the story tends to drag on and this writers' block isn't making it any better. I wrote some stuff, though, I apologise if it sucks. Flame if you want. Thanks for the reviews (noami azuki, Lord Cynic, darkfox, renee-chan, SharksOf Doom, La Water Faerie, Kai-Rulz, dingo, silver-star and Leina. Also, a few people have been asking about who Kira is, I really can't tell you that as it will destroy the ending. Please read and review  
  
Note that there's a part in this chapter where I introduce Ray as if he were a new character. Don't get confused. I'm just trying different styles of writing.  
  
Destiny's Path  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Reborn  
  
"Don't let me go."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
Perspiration soaked through her body from the humidity. Her father gripped her wrist tightly, pulling her through the masses of people. She could feel the heat emitting from each figure she passed.  
  
They were coming and everyone wanted out.  
  
There was news that a ship had arrived at the dock and it would seem everyone wanted a seat. Her father tugged her forcefully. Swarms of people rushed forward, overtaking her easily.  
  
The ship filled in a matter of minutes and the last of the passengers boarded. Her mother embarked on the while her father and her were trying to break free from the crowd. The ship was departing in seconds. Her mother called to them frantically and her father pulled on her wrist desperately.  
  
The planks lifted, slowly.  
  
Her father saw what was happening. If he didn't get on now he wouldn't get another chance. He held on to Kira's wrist. He looked into his eyes.  
  
She sensed his hesitation. She hated him so but she could not bear to leave her mother. She saw it in his eyes. He was going to leave her behind. She saw it coming and all she could manage out was a whisper to her father. "Don't let me go."  
  
He looked at her face for a moment longer. He let go-let her slip.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Emotion was now wrapped to her, the way a blanket is wrapped to a child on a cold night. "Kai.don't let me slip." She saw it his eyes, her father's expression. The lack of compassion painted on his face. He was going to let her fall, without a doubt.  
  
At the exact moment, miles away, a young boy lay in a hospital bed, injured from a battle. A girl of the same age stayed by his side. His three team- mates and older mentor had left him to his rest.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to leave him here?" Kenny asked.  
  
"The doctor said he would be fine. Mariah is looking out for him anyway." Mr Dickenson sounded confident.  
  
"I think we should head back to the hotel and get some rest," Max suggested.  
  
"Yes, I think that was a go idea. I'm sure Kai will want to train tomorrow. I'll get the chauffeur to fetch the car." Mr Dickenson left the boys.  
  
"Kai? Where is he now?" Tyson was annoyed that Kai was not with them, with Ray.  
  
"Don't sweat it Tyson. This is just Kai's way of dealing with it. We just have to leave him alone." Max tried to sound encouraging.  
  
"Maybe he's waiting for us at the hotel." The exhaustion could be heard in Kenny's voice. He had obviously been dropping hints that he wanted to get some shut-eye.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Tyson had rediscovered his positive side.  
  
The three boys went off to find Mr Dickenson.  
  
He wanted to drop her, to let her fall, for what she had done to Ray, to them, but he saw the look in her eyes, the way she looked at him. He couldn't let her go, he wouldn't. It simply wasn't her time.  
  
Ian had picked himself off the ground by now. He noticed Dranzer and his own blade were still battling. He saw Tala, the look on his face was priceless. Kai clung on to Kira. Why did Kai save her? He was almost certain Kai had not known Kira, except a few hours ago. So why did he bother? Tala should have been the one who jumped.  
  
She felt his hand tighten around her wrist. She looked to him in an instant. Her eyes questioned his profound behaviour. He wasn't going to let her slip.  
  
He had never been so humiliated in his life. His plans to finish Kira off had been foiled by some rebel. Kai would pay. He strutted over to where Kai was sprawled over the ground. He kicked him in the chest, where Kai had already been wounded. How he wanted him to drop Kira.  
  
Kai felt the impact from the blow. He did not loosen his grip.  
  
Kira could feel the vibes from the blow Ian had dealt Kai. Kai didn't let her go. She was still dangling, suspended in mid-air and he held her from falling. Why didn't he just let her slip? Why didn't he? She wanted it to be all over, for it to all end.  
  
Ian was surprised that Kai had not released her from his grasp. He kicked him again.  
  
She began to slip slowly but he refused to let her fall. Why was he going through this for her? Would it not be easier to just let her go? She didn't understand why Kai still held on to her after what she had done to him before. She could not understand his psychology but it gave her a reason to hang on. A reason to live and not to give up.  
  
He did not understand why he was still holding her, even after Ian had kicked him twice. He could not comprehend his own actions. He acted under impulse, something he didn't always trust.  
  
He would not be able to withstand another blow, she knew. If she wanted to live she would have to do something right now. She could not let Kai's efforts go to waste. She couldn't give up on herself. What could she do? Ian was going to inflict the last blow.  
  
Ian stepped towards Kai, planning to kick him one last time, hard.  
  
"Ian, you bastard!" she screamed.  
  
Kai felt her rekindled spirit.  
  
Ian drew back.  
  
"If this is your idea of entertainment, you've lost your mind. Is this what you do to anyone who gets in your way? Finish them off? Is that it?" She could not stand his character any longer. "You're about to get a taste of your own medicine!"  
  
Ian did not appreciate her tone of voice. He wanted to finish her off one last time. He pondered a while, debating what to do. In the end, he felt it best to finish her now since he had the opportunity. He was one kick away from victory. He brought his foot back, about to deal Kai a nasty blow, but it was too late now. She had brought her time well.  
  
She saw Ian's hesitation, just as she had predicted. She played her cards well. He gave her room to escape. She grabbed Kai's arm, which supported her from falling, and used the strength left in him to swing airborne. He released his grip, allowing her to do a backward somersault above the building, landing safely on both feet. It was done professionally, almost perfectly. Ian and Kai were now both behind her, on the rim of the building.  
  
Ian was infuriated. His hesitation went punished.  
  
She turned around to face him. She eyed him angrily. "You're going to get it bad now!" She approached him with a certain smirk on her face, seeing the fear in Ian's eyes.  
  
Ian was too afraid of Kira to notice that Kai had already picked himself off the ground. He took a step back, avoiding close ground with Kira.  
  
Kai snickered before spinning around to kick Ian in the back, sending him to the ground, rolling to Kira's feet.  
  
Kira looked at Kai, an unspoken gratitude in her eyes. She smiled slightly towards him, her beauty more appealing than ever, admiring the force of his kick. She kept her eyes on Kai, "get up Ian."  
  
Ian stumbled as he alighted.  
  
"I can do better," she teased Kai. She jumped up, sending her left in the sir, as it descended she sent the other leg straight at Ian.  
  
Ian spun through the air before landing hard on the ground. He was now collapsed in a heap, metres away from Kira.  
  
Kai looked barely impressed.  
  
She was a little disappointed. Kai still thought she was an amateur.  
  
Ian was still conscious and he could feel the pain in his body. But it was nothing compared to the pain he had inflicted on Kira and Kai.  
  
Tala felt slightly amused. Ian deserved a good pounding. He crossed the line when he went after Kira. He was satisfied Kai had not let her fall.  
  
Ian was no match for Kai or Kira when it came to fighting. He had to use other means. He summoned his blade, which was still battling Dranzer. His blade slipped from Dranzer and spun towards Kira, Dranzer in hot pursuit.  
  
Kira stood her ground, her eyes steadily on the approaching blade.  
  
Kai commanded Dranzer to use Fire Spin Attack.  
  
Ian's blade closed in for the kill. It spun behind Kira, planning to slice her back.  
  
Kira saw it coming miles away. She stepped forward just as it was to run down her back. She did not feel his blade touch her.  
  
His blade lunged again, this time striking with accuracy. It did not cut her skin but it sliced through her long silky hair, cutting it easily from waist to only a shoulder's length.  
  
Black strands meet the ground and the dark bangs left seeped loose from her hair tie, falling on to the cheeks of her face. Contempt raged within.  
  
Dranzer had now caught his blade and its Fire Spin Attack was upon it. Dranzer diced the blade, sending the pieces flying in all directions, remanence landing on the ground, shattering it further.  
  
Kai smirked, "easy."  
  
Kira had set her eyes on Ian. "I'm going to do to you what Kai did to your blade." In a second she was upon him, giving him the beating of his life. She kicked and punched him ruthlessly, without any sign of mercy.  
  
Ian was now coughing up blood and he lay on the ground, his hands at his face, blocking out attack. If she didn't stop soon he would fall unconscious in a concussion.  
  
"Kira, enough," Kai's voice echoed loud and clear. He had obviously picked up her name from Tala.  
  
Kira heard what he said. She wanted to get Ian so bad but Kai was right. Enough was enough. She stopped her vicious attacks, stepping away from the frail boy. She turned to the three Russians, "still want to play?"  
  
This came as a shock to Tala. Kira never listened to anyone. She would decide when it was enough. Why did she listen to him? There was something between those two that he could detect.  
  
Dimitri helped Ian up.  
  
Ian pushed him away, blood now trickling down his chin. "I don't need your help!" He looked at the ground, searching for something.  
  
Kai held up his bit-chip, "looking for this?" He snorted and threw it off the building.  
  
Flames flickered in Ian's eyes.  
  
"Let's go," Ian called to the other two. He looked to Kira, "I'll be back for you."  
  
Ian and Dimitri disappeared.  
  
Tala moved towards Kira, ignoring Kai's presence. His face was now inches from her's. He faced her, eye to eye, and placed his hands protectively around her shoulders. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What's it to you?" She pushed his arms away and stepped away from him.  
  
He grabbed her waist and tugged her closer. "Don't be like that."  
  
She struggled to free herself, "don't touch me." She looked at him.  
  
He saw the hostility in her eyes and moved away.  
  
"It's over, Tala." She turned away.  
  
Her response took him unexpectedly. His hand reached her face as she turned away from him.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
She looked at Tala for a while. "This is for what you did to Kai." She hit his arm from her face and kicked him in the stomach. She walked up to him until she was inches from him. "This is for me." She slapped him on the face. "It's over." She spoke clearly this time. She walked away, keeping her distance.  
  
Tala looked at her and then at Kai. An overprotective look in his eyes, seemingly to ward Kai away from her. He disappeared from view.  
  
Kira waited till he was out of sight before turning to Kai. "Why did you do it Kai?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know too well what I'm talking about. Why did you catch me?"  
  
"Why are they after you?"  
  
"Why didn't you just let me go?"  
  
"Who exactly are you?"  
  
I see I won't get any answers from you."  
  
"I see I won't either."  
  
An uneasy silence was heard.  
  
Kira hesitated, "Kai?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
It was hard for her to say this. It wasn't her character to do so. "Um.for whatever reason you decided to do it, thanks. Thanks for not letting me go. I owe you my life."  
  
Kai blushed an unseen tinge of pink. He did not response.  
  
Obviously he hid his emotions well. "Well, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you."  
  
"You could start by telling me who you are."  
  
She shook her head. I'm sorry Kai. This is as deep as you go. You don't want to get involved."  
  
He sniggered, "don't you think I already am involved?"  
  
She walked towards him, inches between them, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."  
  
Her refusal to tell him only made him more curious, an insatiable curiosity that needed to be satisfied.  
  
She strode towards the rim of the building and looked down. "See you tomorrow." She jumped off, grabbing on to a lamp post as she fell. She swung on it a few times before landing on the road, no damage done.  
  
Tomorrow he would meet her for the second battle. Tomorrow was hours away and hours past slowly. He jumped off the building in pursuit of a shadow. He refused to have to wait that long to discover the truth.  
  
Well, there you have it, the eighth chapter. Getting more suspenseful, wouldn't you say? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. It will be a rather long period before I update. No time.school term beginning. 


End file.
